Electric vehicles may use batteries to power the vehicle. Specific battery capacity and consumption rates may determine a range of driving distance for the electric vehicle. In addition, once batteries of the electric vehicle are drained, charging the batteries for subsequent use may be time consuming. Further, charging the batteries with high voltages to reduce charging times may damage the batteries. Accordingly, electric vehicles that have increased driving distance ranges and batteries that can be safely charged in short lengths of time may be desired.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. Different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.